Our love without light
by sakuraelisa
Summary: i decided to write this poetry, because Darren and Chris are my life, and i believe in their real love, i hope if you like.


I could not open my eyes off the screen

i kept staring at your photos

one page after another

you Christopher, that you become perfect

i know that is stupid

my old scared resurfaced

are almost two years that I know you

are almost two years that I'm part of you

and you fill for almost two years my days

we were friends first and now lovers

now also the people know

know you're special

thou away from me

let me

you will be leaving this life without light

my eyes begin to fill

i'm usually a person strong

but when it comes to you Chris, everything changes

become vulnerable

i hear the key turn in the lock

i hear you enter

i see you smile at me

you are beautiful as always

sometimes i cannot believe Chris

you're here with me

that you chose me

you come closer and sit next to me

kiss me gently

you immediately notice something

you are so careful and intelligent

always attentive and affectionate with me

you touches my cheek

you make me feel safe

_**"**__**Darren, what's up?"**_

_**"No **__**Chris, nothing"**_

i try to reassure

i do not want you to discover my useless fears

**_"You__ do not __have to hide __the things __Darren__?"_**

**_"It's __just silly__"_**

**_"__Tell me, __the same_**_**"**  
_

i become pensive

i do not know if you'll understand

these thoughts are just stupid

are thoughts of a fool in love

my useless fears

that occasionally represent

you that know me

you widen your arms

you wrap me tenderly

you kiss my forehead

you give me deviate a few curls with your fingers

**_"__So __you tell me __Darren_**_**?"**  
_

i raise my eyes to immediately meet your

**_"It'__s stupid__"_**

**_"No, it'__s not stupid __if it makes you __feel bad __Darren__"_**

**_"__But __..._**_**"**  
_

for a moment outcome

**_"__Darren, but __no__, __just __tell me__"_**

i breathe deeply

**_"I__saw the photos __of your __new service__, __you came __very well__, you're beautiful"_**

**_"Everything __here, __Darren__?"_**

**_"I__s not just __that, and__ i__'m afraid __Chris_**_**"**  
_

your eyes are worried

are becoming apprehensive

i know Chris

**_"You __scared __of what?__"  
_**  
**_"__Now __people __will see __what i__'ve always seen __that __you are special__, __perfect and __sensual"_**

you blush immediately

does not happen very often

your cheeks have assumed that pallid pink

**_"__Darren __not __be stupid__"_**

**_"__Chris, i'm not stupid, people __will see it __and you__'ll see __that with me __you're wasting your __time and __leave me, __and i __do not __know what to do __without you_**_**"**  
_  
my voice cracked

the veil in my eyes

and i also see as your look changes Chris

becomes more gentle and resolute

**_"__Darren, __where we are__?"_**

**_"__Chris, __what do you mean__?"_**

**_"__Darren, __this house__"_**

i look at you and i can not answer

i'm waiting

i know you're going to make me happy  
_  
_

**_"__Darren, __our relationship __is complicated__, __we love each other __so much but __still the __world can not __know__, __and i __agreed to __wait for you, __you__'ve __asked __me __and i said __yes, __because i__ believe in __what's between __you and me__"_**

**_"I__ did not want __to ask you this __Chris__, i __want you to be __happy"_**

you took my hands in your

**_"__But i'__m happy __Darren__, i'm with you __in this house__, __where we __can love __without any problems__, __simply __by loving__"_**

i approach timidly

i hold you in my arms

i hear

the words that you're whispering to me, Chris

**_"Please __do not say __that i could __leave__, __because __it will not happen_**_**"**  
_

then kiss me gently on the my neck

i leave your sign

not to ever make me forget that i'm yours Christopher

i moved away to you

it's easy to do if you're with me

i turn to you

i will whisper in your lips languidly

**_"__Chris __you're sexy__, __very much, __and you're __all mine__"_**

i catch your face in my hands

i do the only thing possible

i kiss you

because kissing you, it's the only thing that makes me feel good Chris

the only thing that makes me complete

that makes me just a normal person

in love with another person

a love simple and complicated

able to make my days to two years

just wonderful

rich of that affection simple

that only you, know give me Chris

with love and dedication

one day after another

always ready to whisper the only words

that make me really happy

**"I love you Darren".**


End file.
